beyond_horizonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Prometheus
thumb|352px Dane Podstawowe Nazwa Planety - Prometheus Przynależnośc - Pogranicze/Konfederacja Rok założenia koloni - 2097 Kontrola - 50 % Punkty Rozwoju – 300 Ekosystem Rozkład stref klimatycznych planety bardzo przypomina ten który panował na Ziemi, mamy bardzo gorący obszar równikowy oraz chłodny podbiegunowy. Roślinność planety z opiera się na barwie pomarańczowej i różnych jej odcieniach, nie zaś zielonej, jak to ma miejsce na innych planetach. Przyczyna jest nieznana, jednak systemy terraformerów uznały tą mutację za niezbędną. Ziemska fauna zaadaptowała się dobrze, mutacje nastąpiły głównie w masie niektórych zwierząt i zabarwieniu sierści i skóry, w celu dostosowania się do odmiennej kolorystyki otoczenia. Ze względu na bardzo dynamiczny terraforming, na planecie występują liczne anomalie pogodowe, takie jak gwałtowne burze, śnieżyce w obszarach ciepłych, nieregularne odpływy i przypływy, czy też bardzo niebezpieczne pioruny kuliste, przyciągane przez zabudowania kolonistów. Ciśnienie atmosferyczne jest lżejsze niż na ziemi, dlatego ludzie przybywający z innych planet, muszą brać specjalne leki, by nie cierpieć z powodu osłabienia i bólów głowy. Kultura Ciężko jest mówić o kulturze mieszkańców Prometheusa, gdyż została ona zakopana pod tonami gruzu zniszczonych miast. To co pozostało, znajduje się w ukrywających się na planecie i w systemie uchodźcach. Prometheanie pochodzą od kolonistów przybyłych z terenów ameryki północnej, więc jako że Ameryka była tyglem ras i narodowości, tak i na Prometheus można spotkać ludzi o korzeniach Azjatyckich, Meksykańskich oraz Afrykańskich. Niemniej, o ile koloniści przywieźli ze sobą pewne podziały natury rasowej, tak tragedia jaką była inwazja zmazała je razem z milionami zamieszkujących planetę dusz. Obecni uchodźcy wciąż mają silne poczucie obowiązku wobec ich nowego domu, jakim był i jest Prometheus, tak jak to było w przypadku Kanadyjczyków i mieszkańców Stanów Zjednoczonych. Duża część pierwotnych kolonistów pochodziła od wojskowych, przybyłych jeszcze z ziemi, co miało duży wpływ na kulturę mieszkańców. Prawa rządzące na Prometheus były rygorystyczne i panowało tu silne poczucie hierarchii. Społeczność od początków istnienia kolonii była podzielona, pomiędzy tych co pragnęli większej swobody osobistej i zniesienia hierarchizacji, oraz tych którzy byli za poglądami konserwatywnych wojskowych. Historycy stwierdzili, że właściwie obydwie strony miały rację, bowiem przez okres istnienia kolonii obydwie grupy dochodziły na zmianę do władzy, co nie pozwalało na rozwinięcie się korupcji oraz stagnacji administracyjnej paradoksalnie tworzyło stabilność społeczną. Ludność była przyzwyczajona do ciągłych zmian bez skrupułów wymuszała na rządzących swoje zdanie, jeśli ich metody były nieskuteczne. Nie wytwarzały się również niepokoje na polu różnic poglądowych, ponieważ każdy wiedział, że jak zwykle ich strona w końcu dojdzie do władzy. Oczywiście trafiały się gorsze okresy, ale to zależało od jednostek które obecnie sprawowały rządy. W obecnym okresie okupacji, jednak to konserwatyści sprawdzili się lepiej. Sprawnie przeprowadzona ewakuacja zmniejszyła znacznie liczbę ofiar, mimo ekstremalnych warunków. Również to dzięki ich decyzjom udało się w miarę szybko przystosować olbrzymie magazyny w pasie Nowych Alp, tak by stały się tym, czym obecnie jest "Camelot". Znaczna część uchodźców, wciąż ukrywających się na planecie, pełni służbę wojskową. Z prostej przyczyny. Na wojskowych jest teraz największe zapotrzebowanie. Większość z nich to piechota, gdyż na Prometheusie zostało niewiele sprzętu wojskowego, a Prometheańska część floty została w dużej części rozbita podczas inwazji. Planety pogranicza zaoferowały pomoc i proponowały uchodźcom pomoc w postaci tymczasowego miejsca zamieszkania i pracy, ale bardzo mała część Promethean skorzystała z oferty. Ostatni odnotowało się coraz większą ilość uchodźców wracającą wraz z transportami zaopatrzenia do rozmaitych punktów oporu na planecie. Ci zaś którzy rozpierzchli się po systemie, zaczęli organizować się we własnym zakresie. Stworzono punkty szkoleniowe i własne obozy uchodźców. Gdzie, choć w gorszych warunkach niż te jakie zapewniają pogramy pomocy pozostałych planet, wciąż starają się odbudować swoją wspólnotę i organizują pomoc dla rodzimej planety, ograniczając wpływy innych sił panujących na Horizon. Najważniejsze lokacje Point Lookout Posterunek "Point Lockout" usytuowany jest bardzo wysoko w górach. Jego zadaniem jest obserwowanie i monitorowanie orbity Prometheus. Sporadycznie też wychwytywanie zrzutów dla kolonistów. Na kompleks posterunku składa się kilka sporych rozmiarów budynków. Główna kwatera jest połączona z mniejszymi, korytarzami, jednak budynki zostały tak wybudowane by wkomponowywały się w podłoże. Posterunek posiada miejsca mieszkalne dla rezydentów, całe zaplecze techniczne oraz militarne. Nie jest on jednak samowystarczalny i musi mieć wsparcie, jeżeli chodzi o żywość. Camelot raz na jakiś czas wysyła do Posterunku żywość i pozostałe zapasy, wraz z podstawowymi medykamentami. Rzadziej, przysyłają kogoś na szkolenie z zakresu łączności. Point Lockout jest zaopatrzony w broń dla dwunastu wojskowych, którzy wraz technikami stacjonują w punkcie obserwacyjnym. Znajduje się w nim też sprzęt oraz broń pozwalająca obronić się przed okupantem, jednak tylko przez bardzo krótki okres czasu. Planowane jest doposażenie Posterunku. Z biegiem czasu Point Lockout stało się też w pewnym sensie miejscem, w którym nieoficjalnie szkoli się najlepszych na Prometheus w dziedzinie łączności i obserwacji. Historia tej nauki jest krótka, ale zintensyfikowane czasy okupacji sprawiły, że szkolenie ludzi stało się nie mniejszym priorytetem niż przetrwanie. Posterunek wspiera też Pierwszą Flotę Konfederacji po przez stałe raporty o położeniach i posunięciach okupanta. Jego położenie pozwala nadawać pomimo zagłuszaczy obcych. "Camelot" Kompleks Camelot w pierwotnej formie był przeznaczony na magazyny. Składowano tam materiały budowlane, które były przeznaczone na rozbudowanie kolonii na planecie. Po ataku obcych został przemianowany na schronienie dla uchodźców. Początkowo prymitywne warunki magazynów, jakimi były wydrążone w skałach pomieszczenia, wspólnymi siłami mieszkańców Prometheus oraz Korporacji udało się przerobić na rozwijający się kompleks. Część Camelot wciąż pełni funkcję magazynów. Znajduje się tam wszystko, co ludzie zdołali uchronić podczas ataku obcych. Również broń, jednak tej znajduje się tam za mało by umocnić pozycję Prometanian w dolinach rzeki tuż pod pasmem gór. Jej ilość wystarczy natomiast do obrony Camelot w przypadku ataku. Z czasem mieszkańcy zdołali na tyle usamodzielnić się w kompleksie, że powstały mikro-farmy, dzięki którym Camelot jest w pełni samodzielne. Materiały budowlane, które zbierano do dalszej kolonizacji planety zostały przeznaczone na rozbudowę 'miasta' wewnątrz. Prócz wojskowych, z których Prometheus jest znana, wykształciło się sporo wynalazców. Ciężkie czasy okupacji i miejsce w jakim się znaleźli sprawiło, że przysłowie "Potrzeba matką wynalazku" nabrało pełnowymiarowego znaczenia. Na Camelot wprowadzono nowe rozwiązania wentylacji, zbierania odpadów organicznych, czy upraw. Nieoceniona przy tym wszystkim, oczywiście była pomoc Korporacji, jednak mieszkańcy wciąż z nadzieją patrzą na niebo licząc na wyzwolenie. Hierarchia wojskowa w Camelot zdaje się być jeszcze twardsza niż sprzed okupacji, mimo to jest w pełni respektowana. Mieszkańcy cenią ją, bo pamiętają, że gdyby nie pomoc wojska, ewakuacja podczas ataku nie przeszłaby tak sprawnie. Camelot posiada łączność z posterunkiem Point Lockout. Dostarcza im też żywność i wszelką możliwą pomoc. Jest ona jednak organiczna zważywszy na fakt, że są uważnie obserwowani przez obcych. Wśród żołnierzy w Camelot znajduje się grupa śmiałków, którzy starają się dotrzeć do ruin stolicy koloni i odszukać ocalałych, jednak ich wypady są mocno ograniczone, głównie ze względu na niebezpieczeństwo misji. Nowa Atlanta Nowa Atlanta była stolicą koloni na planecie. Ogromna metropolia, która była dumą mieszkańców planety. Początkowo rozwój miasta był tak szybki, a kolonizacja przechodziła tak sprawnie, że stan uzbrojenia wciąż pozostawał na minusie. W momencie największego bumu na rozwój, miasto trafiło na koniec swojej drogi. Mimo, że Prometanie są doskonałymi wojskowymi i mają najlepszą piechotę, nie byli w stanie obronić tak prężnie rozwijającego się miasta. Jednostki nie były dość dobrze rozlokowane by odeprzeć atak obcych. W czasie samego ataku wojskowi zastosowali jedyną możliwą drogę przeżycia. Zorganizowali ewakuację mieszkańców do magazynów w górach Nowe Alpy. Przebiegło to sprawnie, lecz nie ominęło ofiar w ludziach. Nieoficjalnie mówi się, że część ludzi ocalała podczas ataku i kryje się w systemach kanalizacyjnych miasta. Camelot wysyła patrole do ruin w celach poszukiwawczych, niejednokrotnie przywożąc ze sobą kolejnych uchodźców i znajdując różne przedmioty użytkowe. W ruinach można natknąć się jeszcze na cenne przedmioty, co zachęca śmiałków z Camelot do podróży, jednak ostatnimi czasy siły dowodzące zabroniły cywilom opuszczania kompleksu. Obecnie Nowa Atlanta są to jedynie ruiny dawnej świetności. Przejście miasta możliwe jest tylko drogą powietrzną lub lądową z wyłączeniem jakichkolwiek pojazdów. Atuty Okupacja Planeta jest dużej mierze okupowana przez obcych. Konfederacja przygotowuje się do kontrnatarcia, jednak jest to mozolny proces ze względu na rozmiar strat jakie odniosła planeta. Obecne wsparcie ogranicza się do monitorowania sytuacji z orbity, poprzez szybkie statki zwiadowcze, oraz okazjonalne zrzuty wyposażenia dla kolonistów. Kontrola planety minus 80 % Zniszczenia Wojenne Przemysł i kompleksy mieszkalne są w dużej mierze zniszczone po wojnie. Minus 900 punktów rozwoju. Flota Pogranicza Trzymająca wartę nad pogrążoną w chaosie planetą Pierwsza Flota Konfederacji nie pozwala odpocząć obcym nawet przez chwilę. Kontrola 30 % Pomoc Konfederacji Współpraca planet pogranicza, korporacji i wygnańców wywiera duży wpływ na tereny pod kontrolą rządu Prometheus. Projekty odbudowy są już wdrażane w życie a ciągłe dostawy sprzętu z orbity nie pozwalają kolonistom poddać się poczuciu osamotnienia. Punkty rozwoju 100 Siedziba Korpusu Marines Konfederacji Jako najlepiej doświadczeni w walkach na powierzchni planet, Prometheianie z własnej woli zgłosili chęć położenia fundamentu pod legion broniący przyszłości młodego państwa Kontrola 10 % Punkty rozwoju 100 Kategoria:Planety